chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
CardTricks
"Card Tricks - a small utility to help manage SD cards" created by whim. Features *Copy CHDK binaries to your memory card *Create a "Universal Dumper Card" to dump your firmware (You have to select the correct OS Version for your camera model!!! for example SD900 has a VxWorks 5.5 OS, dump works with VxWorks) *View strings in firmware dump with bintext.exe (included) *Format your memory card (also adds 'ver.req' to get firmware version) *Make your memory card bootable *Backup & Restore CHDK folder / config file Usage *Card preparation & installation: CHDK for Dummies - Let's put the CHDK in the card *'Pictured installation guide: CHDK/Installing with Cardtricks' *'Note:' Under MS Windows 98/ME Cardtricks do not support the 'make bootable' function, use a disk editor to do it manually ! Download Forum post always has a link to the latest version, an alternative download location is at http://drop.io/chdksoft The program gets falsely flagged as malware quite often - if this happens try an online scan: :VirusTotal - Free Online Virus and Malware Scan or Virus Chief. *Card Tricks v1.44 (510 kB) : functionally identical to v1.43, but now packed with 7zip instead of UPX *Card Tricks v1.43 (410 kB) : Added support for CCHDK.CFG : Resizing ("GUI Config") now no longer forces re-selection of the card *Card Tricks v1.42 (410 kB) : New: last used path for copying CHDK binary zips is now remembered; file selection will open there next time *Card Tricks v1.41 (0.4MB) (for Windows version 2000 or higher) : Now checks the card size before creating Udumper; refuse on cards < 16 Mb; reduced empty.dum size to ~ 10 Mb, now 16 Mb cards are OK for Udump : New: updated Udumper + sources (uses brake's corrected encode.c now) : Helper files and source code now always overwritten (bugfix) : New: checkbox to activate CF support for DSLR's *Card Tricks v1.39 (0.4MB) ''(last version with support for Windows 98 / ME) : Modified udumper to dump firmware to the end (=0xFFFF FFFF) : Modified cleaning routine for the dump, after removing leading/trailing zeroes it now chops the last 2 bytes; this should assure painless loading into IDA : The 'Download CHDK' button now opens both GrAnd's and Hacki's Autobuild pages in default browser *Card Tricks v1.38 (0.39MB) : New: If other CT running, bring that to the front, then exit; little splashscreen (should only be visible on first run); added checkbox to control tooltips *Card Tricks v1.37 (0.39MB) : New: Improved universal dumper support: now has a button to clean your dump (will auto-remove leading and trailing zeros, and remind you to give it a useful name) *Card Tricks v1.36 (with new udumper2008) *Card Tricks v1.34 *Card Tricks v1.33 *Card Tricks v1.25 Links *Card Tricks - a small utility to help manage SD cards (Forum) *CHDK For Newbies - How To Install Internals *Cardtricks is written in the AutoIt scripting language. More informations about this very powerful, free tool can be found on the AutoIt v3 Homepage. * is a self-expanding file. When it is started it creates a sub-folder on the current folder, named , then it copies its source code, unpackers, the helper tools like the dumpers & the bintext tool, GUI images and some other stuff into this folder. * When Cardtricks is started the first time, it creates also its configuration file named in the folder from where it was started from. So check whether you have the permission to write & create files/folders when you start Cardtricks, e.g. create a new folder in your personal user area, copy to this folder and run it from there. *The logic of the "Make Bootable" button is this: : Category:CHDK Category:Help Category:Related Programs